


Falling in love in the age of quarantine

by macapleasecallme



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: (only a little angst), Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Quarantine, Useless Lesbians, this is silly harmless fun because quarantine is actually emotionally draining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macapleasecallme/pseuds/macapleasecallme
Summary: It's day who-the-hell-knows of quarantine when Juliana meets Valentina, her new beautiful yet mysterious neighbor who is definitely going to make her days more interesting...aka the 'what if Juliana and Valentina met during quarantine' au
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Falling in love in the age of quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this one shot was written for the Quarantine fanfiction contest. Enjoy!

It all started with flour, or rather, lack thereof.

Even if Texas wasn't officially on lockdown most citizens tried to follow all measures to avoid contracting the coronavirus. And that included going to supermarkets only when necessary.

Which is why when they ran out of flour, her mom forced Juliana to visit Mrs. Gert, their upstairs neighbor. The old lady wanted to fix her up with eligible bachelors from the building so she dressed gay to stop any funny ideas. She wore her jeans, a short sky blue dye shirt, her white converse and her hat backwards.

And as Juliana knocked, she was more than taken aback when instead of meeting a short grandma she saw the most beautiful woman alive. No, seriously. She was a few inches taller than her with light brown hair, eyes bluer than the ocean and body of a goddess. She was wearing a white t-shirt with 'more than friends' written on it, the world's shortest shorts and Juliana was suddenly speechless.

It took her brain a moment to catch up to the woman's confused face "You aren't Mrs. Gert..."

"No I'm not" she replied. The confusion subsided and she gave her a once-over, probably amused "I'm Valentina."

"Juliana Valdes. Sorry, do you know when she's coming back?"

"I wouldn't know but Milagros" she pointed at the other apartment door "told me she's at an old folks home now."

After that they stared silently at each other and Juliana mentally slapped herself for being a useless lesbian. She cleared her throat and refrained from biting her nails. "Do you happen to have some flour?"

Valentina took a second to reply, she seemed concentrated on her features. Juliana wondered if the woman wasn't straight or if she just considered her weird.

Finally she nodded and re-entered her apartment leaving the door half open. Juliana tried not to stare at Valentina's long legs and perfect backside, so she turned her focus elsewhere. Her eyes fell on the dining table where a money counting machine was resting with money. Like _a lot_ of money.

Thankfully she looked away before Valentina could catch her and she handed her the flour, their fingers grazing. That brief contact was enough for the bag to fall on the ground which led to them kneeling at the same time and knocking their foreheads. Apparently, smooth wasn't Juliana's middle name.

"At least it didn't open, right?" Valentina joked once they stood on their feet. As their laughter died down their gaze met, eyes lingering for more than what's considered socially acceptable.

"Juliana" she heard her mom calling her from downstairs.

She gave the woman a polite smile, took a few steps back and screamed a 'I'm coming' at the direction of the stairs. When she turned her focus on Valentina they shared an apologetic smile.

"I should get going..." she trailed off.

"Right." Juliana's eyes shifted between Valentina's face and the flour she was still holding. Once it registered to the brunette, she shook her head and handed her the item.

"I live in 2B by the way if you need anything or whatever."

Valentina smiled at that "I might take you up on that offer. Nice to meet you Juliana Valdes."

"Nice to meet you too Valentina."

"My name is Valeria..."

"I’m sorry, I... nevermind. Thanks for the flour Val."

After that day they stumbled across each other on various occasions, usually on the entrance of their building or on the local supermarket. Valeria suggested that they organize buying groceries for the elderly of their building which Juliana agreed. But only because she cared for old people. Who she never found annoying. Yep.

And so, they started becoming friends.

* * *

Juliana’s growing interest in Valeria didn’t go unnoticed by her mom, her self-proclaimed wingman. At first it was mostly to speculate about whatever Val was hiding, because it was obvious that the woman had her secrets. And Lupe was somewhat curious.

“A mob boss maybe?” her mom suggested one day. After watching Netflix in its entirety and wanting to avoid most of covid-19 news they started becoming what they hated the most: Milagros. They were sitting on their dining table, their eyes fixed on the building across and they waited to talk shit about those who were going to clap for the doctors.

“Or a model with a drug dealing side gig?” Juliana shrugged.

“No, she’s not tall enough Juli and she has a funny nose.”

“She _does not_ have a funny nose!” Val’s nose was perfect “Trust me, I’m studying fashion.”

“A-ha” Lupe chuckled “Maybe she’s an escort or a prost-”

“Sex worker and I can’t see it.”

“I don’t understand why you care so much mija.”

“For the same reason we’re spying on our neighbors. Quarantine is boring.”

“And the fact that she’s drop dead gorgeous has absolutely nothing to do with it...”

“Nothing at all” Juliana agreed but she refused to meet her eyes “We just need to know if we have to deal with narcos again.”

“I think with Chino serving a life sentence and Alacran six feet under we’re safe now” her mom said in a seemingly light voice.

“Your mother is right Juli” Panchito, who had finished doing the dishes, added. He turned his chair towards the closed balcony door and sat next to Lupe, handing them a popcorn bowl “Besides if you’re worried about someone being shady the best thing you can do is to avoid them at all costs.”

“No” that was a ridiculous statement to make “I gotta know.”

Her parents chuckled but before they could call her out some neighbors started clapping and it was all business from then on.

Valeria slowly became part of their lives, either when they’re speculating about her and, as stricter measures were implemented, whenever she came to visit for cooking lessons. Said lessons were going smoothly whenever Lupe was around but when she wasn’t, well, that’s a different story...

Juliana would start all serious but she always ended up having a food war with Val; flour, sugar and salt all over their faces and hair. A voice on the back of her head was shaming her for the waste of food but then Val would let a precious giggle and that voice vanished.

One particular day her new friend felt extra playful and when Juliana teased her about her inability to crack an egg she proved her wrong. By cracking one on her hair. She felt the sticky fluid running across her hair and back. “You’re so dead!” she proclaimed and threw all the milk from a bowl to her face. The fight escalated more than usual and when Juliana was about to slip, Valeria reached for her, softening the fall.

This is how they found themselves on the floor, Val straddling her with her one hand protectively behind Juliana’s head. She could feel the older girl everywhere, a leg on each of her sides, her left hand south of Juliana’s right one, her forearm barely touching her wet shirt in the chest area. But most of all she could sense Val’s hot breath on her face. They were close, both their eyes fell on each other’s mouth. Val leaned forward and Juliana was too entranced to do anything other than close her eyes and wait for their lips to meet.

But before that could happen, Juliana’s phone rang. Of course. The loud noise was enough to break the spell. With Valeria’s help she got up and answered the phone that they put on speaker “Juli, Panchito and I are just finishing with the groceries. Do you need anything?”

“Fuck” they said in unison once the call ended. They both took shifts at cleaning the kitchen and their faces and when Lupe came home they managed to look somewhat presentable.

* * *

Juliana didn’t know it then but that was the calm before the storm.

A few days later Lupe brought up the subject of Valeria’s secrets, much to Juliana’s discomfort who felt guilty about all the gossiping. Panchito then added casually “You don’t have to worry about that ladies. I asked her.”

“Que?” Juliana suddenly felt all blood draining from her face.

“We met at the entrance today. I told her that we knew her secret and she didn’t mention any drugs. I think the girl is just rich” he shrugged oblivious to the mess he created. Juliana loved him but he was still a man. God’s greatest mistake.

“Pancho! You can’t be serious!” her mom whined.

“I think it’s better than wondering for months. Life would be easier if we were all more direct.”

Juliana silently got up from the couch. She pulled both strings of her hoodie until only her nose was visible and walked towards her bedroom.

“Juli were are you going?” Lupe sounded worried.

“To dig a hole and bury myself inside.”

Juliana’s worst case scenario manifested once Valeria stopped answering her texts and phone calls. The two times she knocked on her door she didn’t answer. She didn’t have a choice other than to accept her fate and return to her routine: online classes – sketching – work – sleep – repeat.

Three days after Val’s radio silence while at work she had to make another delivery and much to her surprise the adress was the woman’s apartment. Working at the closest Mexican had its pros after all. With all the courage she could muster, she made the short trip to their building and knocked on Val’s door.

When it opened, the polite smile turned into a frown and Juliana felt a kick in her stomach “Great, the stalker is here.”

“Valeria wait-”

“I thought we were friends”

“Were?”

“What do you want Juliana? And stop with the Valeria shit, you know perfectly well I’m Valentina Carvajal.”

“Que?” she asked confused.

“Don’t ‘que’ me. You figured out that I’m hiding from the press after my sister’s scandal. Congratulations! What paper are you working for?”

“I don’t understand...”

“I’m Eva Carvajal’s sister!” she yelled and looked deeply hurt. Her eyes and nose were red with unshed tears.

“Who the fuck is Eva Carvajal?”

“You said you lived in Mexico City for a year and you don’t know about her? The biggest money laundering scandal in the country?” she rolled her eyes and grabbed a huge amount of money from her pocket.

“Valer- Valentina I was too busy surviving to pay any attention to the news. I don’t know what are you talking about! I was only suspicious because of that machine and the money I saw when we first met.”

“Right. So tell me how much does your silence cost? Do you prefer dollars or pesos?” Valentina asked with a cold, calculated voice that didn’t suit her at all.

“What the hell? I don’t want your stupid money! I’ll keep your precious secret in the name of our short lived friendship...” Their eyes met for the first time that day and whatever expression she had on her face was enough to soften Valentina’s features.

“Juls wait I’m-”

“Sorry, I have to finish my shift. Here’s your order, it’s on the house.”

She gave her the takeout food and rushed outside.

The following days were some of the worst of Juliana’s life. She felt duped, manipulated and insulted by Valentina’s words and actions. She was an idiot for investing so much in their frienship. It was partially because of the quarantine, she wouldn’t have given so much of herself under different circumstances. Right?

It was hard but she couldn’t forgive Valentina. She ignored her phone calls and texts and forced her parents to lie whenever she knocked on their door. During her workdays she escaped from delivering food to Valentina’s apartment. Thankfully, their restaurant had been closed off to the public for a while now...

Days and then a week went by. Juliana often cried herself to sleep and when she didn’t, she dreamed of Valentina. Her dimples, the playful glint of her blue eyes and how her lips must taste like.

Why was letting go so hard?

Finally her mom had enough of her behavior and forced her to tell her what’s wrong. When Juliana gave her the gist she expressed sympathy. But not about her. “Poor girl” she said “quarantine is hard on all of us but it must be even worse for her. She’s all alone, in a different country with a disgraced family.”

“But she lied to us...”

“And we didn’t mija?” Lupita arched her brow “You should give up on that holier-than-thou attitude and think what you’d have done in her place.”

“God” she sighed after a very long pause “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

“No. You’re your father’s daughter Juli.”

“That’s worse!” she buried her face in her hands.

“Maybe," she chuckled "but you’re also a good person. Unlike him. Just listen to what she has to say, that’s what friends do...”

Juliana spend the next couple of days reflecting on everything and she realized that she had overreacted. No one is perfect and Valentina was only trying her best like everyone does. She patiently waited for the next phone call or text or delivery order but the girl must have given up on her. And she couldn’t blame her...

* * *

Ten days had gone by since their fight and Juliana finally decided to be brave. She got tired of always missing her. They needed to talk and even if Valentina wanted nothing to do with her she would at least have some semblence of closure. Once her shift had ended she asked the cook to make Valentina’s favorite and after cleaning her hands thoroughly and taking a hot shower, as she always did after work, she built up the courage to visit Valentina’s apartment.

She knocked on the door and prayed she hadn’t woken her up. She heard footsteps and she started nervously biting her thumb. When their eyes met, it felt like a dream. She was hit with myriad of emotions and Valentina looked just as overwhelmed.

“Hi” Juliana broke the silence “I came bearing gifts. Can we talk?”

The woman nodded, still in shock and opened the door completely. Before she could talk Valentina started “Juliana I’m so sorry I was so horrible to you. I never meant to insult you or treat you as someone to be bought but you have to understand. People approach me because they always want something from me. I know you weren’t like that... Our friendship means so much to me. You’re the only person who put a smile on my face after my father’s death and Eva’s scandal.”

“Valentina, mirame” she closed the distance “I’m not gonna lie. Your words hurt me and the fact that we shared so much without even knowing your real name-”

“I wanted to tell you so many times but I was scared” she replied and held both her hands. Juliana saw both sincerity and fear in her eyes.

“I believe you Val and I know you’re not a liar. I’m a stubborn idiot who couldn’t see beyond my pride.”

“No Juls, you had every right to be mad.”

“I should had given you a chance to explain. And see, I wasn’t completely honest with you either” she swallowed deeply. She closed her eyes, forcing the words to come out “I’m El Chino Valdes’ daughter.”

“Who is El Chino Valdes?” Valentina asked genuinely confused.

“He’s a hitman who worked for the Sierra cartel, I don’t know if you-”

“Your father worked for Alacran?”

“Wait _you know_ Alacran?”

“Yes, my sister _was_ _close_ with him, thus the scandal.”

“Your sister was his mistress?”

They stared at each other completely dumbfounded. They sat on the sofa and stared at the mirror that was standing right next to the door, their eyes meeting through the reflection. Their lives had been so intertwined before they even met. What might had happened if she and her mom had stayed for the trials? What if they had been to Alacran’s sentence hearing in the Texas Supreme court?

“This is fate” Valentina broke the silence.

“The pandemic?” she stupidly asked, still shocked by the revelations.

“No. Us” she turned to look at Valentina’s eyes, overwhelmed by the emotion behind her favorite blues.

“Val-”

“Juls, we both have baggage. The world is a mess, apocalypse is around the corner and I cannot stop thinking about you” their foreheads touched. They both closed their eyes and let all the other senses overtake.

“I can’t stop thinking about you either” Juliana whispered and her heart fluttered with Valentina’s adorable giggle.

“Can we pretend this was our first date? That I took you out to a Mexican restaurant, that we walked hand in hand and talked about everything and nothing at all?” Valentina asked and she nodded.

“Only if we pretend that the date is just ending.” Valentina looked at her confused, her mouth hanged slightly open and again Juliana realized she had to use her words better. She leaned towards her, their lips almost touching “Because that’s when we're supposed to kiss.”

Valentina chuckled and let a sigh of relief. “Idiot” she whispered against her lips and before she could admit that she was guilty as charged Valentina closed the distance.

Their first kiss was soft and delicate, like they were made of glass. The one that followed was heated and passionate, filled with unsaid words and promises. The third came a little after Juliana straddled Valentina. She opened her eyes to take her all in; her blush, her adorable space buns, lips swollen, chest heaving and eyes darker than she’s ever seen them.

And as Valentina pulled her in from her shoulders, like she couldn’t wait to feel her everywhere, Juliana was hit with a sudden realization. This was more than lust. More than love. This was destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again! Thanks for reading my second story. This one shot is kinda raw but I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes and I'm looking forward to your feedback.  
> Last but not least, feel free to check out my other juliantina story called Hourglass: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534555/chapters/53848483  
> Take care and stay safe!


End file.
